Training
by Haytar96
Summary: The Government feel that Team Iron Man is not trained enough to be heroes so they're enlisted into the Military for training and experience. Rated T. Pepperony


**(A/N Hey people! I'm back from GIA (art camp basically) I got this idea when I was there and I figured you all might like it. Oh and I saw all of the new stories and they are all awesome! Ok on with the new story which I shouldn't do…but what the hell ever…)**

It had been one month after the Makluan Invasion and the Pentagon was buzzing. The members of congress and the president were having a meeting, "Mr. President...they don't have any training what so ever! They either need military training and experience or they need to hand over their suits!" congressmen Franks growled and some of the others murmured in agreement. President Mathews sighed and rubbed his eyes "I understand your point Franks but they've done good without Military training and experience. They're kids! I don't believe they need to go out and fight our war when they're doing good here at home." He said calmly. There was a heavy sigh "Sir, We'll just feel better if they had some sort of training…" Congressmen Franks said patiently. Mathews sighed "Get the prepared…" he said getting up. He left the room not sure this was the right thing to do.

In New York City Pepper sat her kitchen table writing a report for SHIELD on the Doctor Doom incident they had to deal with last week. She sighed and dropped her pen, she stretched her arms up. A knock at the door made Pepper sigh and get up and go over to the door. She opened the door and a man wearing a dark suit was standing there holding a letter. "Patricia Potts?" he asked gruffly and Pepper slowly nodded her head. The man handed her the letter, turned and left. Pepper blinked and closed the door; she opened the letter and read it carefully. Her mouth dropped open when she finished.

Pepper whipped out her phone and dialed the armory. It rang a few times and no one answered, she huffed and grabbed her coat off the hook. It took Pepper ten minutes to walk to the armory; she walked through the door to find Roberta, Rhodey, Tony, and Howard all there arguing with each other. Pepper attempted to get their attention but failed. She sighed and brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Everyone quieted and looked over at her "soooo I guess you guys got this letter too?" she asked holding up the official piece of paper. Tony was in front of her in a blink of an eye; he snatched the paper out of her hands and skimmed through it. "They can't do this!" Tony shouted angrily. Pepper pursed her lips "Sadly they can…orders from the president himself…" she said quietly. Tony kept reading through Pepper's letter knowing it was going to be different than his.

Everyone was silent when the armory door hissed open. Fury walked in with Hawkeye and Black Widow behind him. Tony looked up and kept his face emotionless "Fury…" he said gritting his teeth. Fury stood in front of them "I'm aware of the situation and I talked to the President…I couldn't change his mind." he said giving the teens a look. Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey looked at each other "How long do we have?" Rhodey asked sitting down. Fury sighed "In one week you three are going to be trained together and based on how each of you do in training is how you're going to be divided into which branch you're in." he said. He nodded in Black widows direction and Natasha dropped a black duffle bag in front of them "You're uniforms…" she said. Pepper scowled at the bag as she nudged it with her foot. A sad silence filled the room and no one noticed that the SHIELD agents left.

"This…really sucks…" Pepper muttered and Tony and Rhodey nodded in agreement. Howard ran his hand through his hair "I can't believe they're making you do this…." He muttered and walked into the back room. Roberta kept shaking her head as she left the armory quickly with tears trailing down her cheeks. "Mom!" Rhodey called as he ran after her. "I don't want you to go…" Tony said so quietly Pepper almost didn't hear it. The redhead tilted her head in his direction "What do you mean you don't want me to go?" she asked gently. Tony turned toward her and sighed "I just don't want you to go…you could get seriously hurt." He said and quickly walked over to his armor. Pepper couldn't help but feel angry "I could get seriously hurt?!" she asked growling; Tony winced but kept his head down pretending to concentrate on his armor. Pepper stalked over to him and roughly grabbed his arm and jerked him around so he was facing her "Tony…I've been in my armor for almost over a month! I haven't been hurt too badly yet! I don't understand why you're upset about me being part of this. You gave me the suit, you let me be part of the team…" she said growling at first but got softer. Tony sighed and hung his head for a moment before looking at her "I know…I'm not going to take Rescue away from you but when I gave you the armor I felt differently…" he whispered.

Pepper's eye brows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean? Do you not want me to be Rescue anymore?" she asked hurt. Tony's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head "No! Pepper you're one of the best heroes I have ever seen. And I could never hurt you like that." He said gently. Pepper blushed and looked down at her feet "Then what do you mean?" she asked when her cheeks were back to normal. Tony took a breath and tried to get his scrambled thoughts in order. Surprising them both Tony pulled Pepper into a hug; he hugged her tightly and buried his face into her now long hair. Pepper's eyes were wide but she hugged him back. After five minutes Tony wouldn't let her go, "Tony?" Pepper asked gently and tried to look at him. Tony let go of her and quickly left the armory leaving Pepper there dazed and confused.

**(A/N Ok first chapter done! Whoooo! Alright now I need all of you to help me out on something! Ok 1) In your review tell me which branch of the Military they should each go in? Remember they all can't be in the same one….(For Pepper I was thinking that her dad was in the Military soooo she moved around a lot and picked up all of his skills….soooo maybe Special Forces for her?) the choices are Army, Navy, Marines, or Air Force. Sooo pick one for each of them! (Did that make sense?) And now 2) which story should I update next? Please answer those in the reviews if you leave one…and please do!)**


End file.
